


Silver To the Blood

by Ninan357



Category: Red Queen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninan357/pseuds/Ninan357





	Silver To the Blood

I hate Queenstrial. 

Queenstrial, the competition that every daughter of a silver high house dreams of competing in.

Quite frankly I don’t see the point of it.

Yes it does give many noble ladies the chance to become the queen of Norta. Yes it does prove the strength of the abilities, in which each girl had. And yes, it helps in producing powerful children for the future of the royal house Calore. Though, there is one factor that no one seems to mention. The future bride is always chosen beforehand.

This year, it just so happens to be Evangeline Samos.

I can’t say I am too happy about it, but I’m not angry about the situation either. On one hand I know that she and I are equal in our abilities; yet she has already won. But on the other hand she must marry Tiberias VII.

I’ve always known that I would end up in a loveless marriage, one made of convenience, but that didn’t mean I would not put it off as long as possible. So, although my pride is hurt, I won’t be stuck in an arranged marriage anytime soon.

The world that I live in is not one full of love and happiness, rather it is full of greed and spite. Because it is so cut-throat, anyone can betray anyone. Only a fool would not know that. The only people trusted is family, and even then they are not fully trusted.

Yet, some how Evangeline and I became friends. What is even more odd is the fact that we became friends through Queenstrial.

Most girls competing in the competition hate one another, thinking of each other as their greatest enemy.

How idiotic.

I know for a fact that if anyone wants to make it in this fucked up world, allies are needed. Allies that will help in the battle when eventually someone betrays someone else. There will always be people who end up betraying their family, their blood. Only time will tell who will.

That was part of the reason why I made friends with Evangeline. She’s my greatest competition for Queenstrial, but she also happens to be my most powerful ally. The both of us hail from high houses of Norta and with the Queenstrial training sessions, we grew close. Being in a high house makes everything more intense, be more powerful, look more beautiful, be the best. If not? Well then, good luck, because this is the fucked up would we live in.

Evangeline Samos has the ability to control and bend all types of metals to her will, she is a magnetron. One of the most powerful magnetrons in Nortan history. Her family controls the Rift region in Norta and all the weapons and gunpowder. Without them, Norta would not have supplies for the war against the Lakelands.

House Osanos, where I come from, has the ability to manipulate water. I am the heir to the seat of House Osanos which means that after Father dies, I take his seat in court. I am also a high-ranking general, having served many years in the war. With those two positions, I happen to be one of the most influential people in Norta.

Queenstrial is tomorrow and to say I’m sick of it is an understatement. All I want is for it to be over and live my life without the constant reminder of being the best in order to win. To bad they had already chosen someone else.

Suddenly, I am brought out of my thoughts when a high-pitched voice screeches in my ear. I’m surprise myleft ear has not fallen off. Yet. “Cristiana, are you ready to go yet?!” Evangeline asks, shaking my shoulder roughly as Annalise Iral and Elaine Haven stare at me impatiently.

Annalise and Elaine are also repressing their respective houses in Queenstrial. I’ve known them for many years now and we’ve grown close, but not nearly as close as Evangeline and I have.

“Give me a minute and then I’ll meet you all outside.” I say, walking out of the sitting room and towards my bedroom without so much as a reply.

Tonight is the night where we celebrate Evangeline on her victory, before she is sold off in a loveless marriage with Tiberias VII. Though, I must admit that I did not feel particularly bad for her. After all, she gets to marry the future king of Norta, one who also happens to have a kind heart. Rare for a silver, let alone a future king..

Walking into my bedroom, a large room decorated in my house colors of blue and gold with luxurious furniture, I make my way to my massive closet. I am quite spoiled as the only child of my parents. I choose to wear something quite revealing tonight, deciding that I need to let loose once in a while.

Some would call me the perfect silver daughter: beautiful, strong, cunning, and wicked. Everyone at court knows that it would be a deadly mistake to underestimate Cristiana Osanos, and with that comes an expectation. An image. One that I need to keep up at all times during matters of court.

Slowly, I make my way outside where the others are waiting for me. “About time you make it here, I thought we would have to call your father to come drag you out.” says Evangeline with a smirk, as Elaine starts giggling at her remark.

Aw. How cute, laughing at my expense.

Too bad that by this time tomorrow Evangeline will be betrothed to Tiberias. To put it lightly, lets just say that neither one of them are too happy about Evangeline winning Queenstrial beforehand. If Evangeline had it her way, she would much rather marry Elaine than Tiberias.

“Can we can leave yet?” Asks Annalise with an annoyed expression on her face.

“I’m ready, just tell these two to quit stripping each other bare with their eyes.” I say, with a dark chuckle.

“Fuck you Cris.” Evangeline exclaims, although she wears a smug expression on her perfect face, while Elaine blushes.

“I don’t think your lover would be too happy about you fucking me, would she?” I ask while shooting her a grin so sharp, it could rival one of her blades.

In response Evangeline decides to flip me off and walk out, Elaine following soon after; then Lyria. By the time I make it outside, Evangeline and Elaine were already sucking each other’s faces off.

Eventually, we all make our way to the club, each of us trying to enjoy our night. All ignoring what would soon come tomorrow. Queenstrial, where all hell is bound to break loose.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
